Conventional low density polyethylene (LDPE) has good processability, but when used in film and/or extrusion coating applications, increased melt strength and high G′ is desired. U.S. Pub. 2008/0242809 discloses a process for preparing an ethylene copolymer in a tubular reactor at a peak temp. of 290° C.-350° C. The comonomer is a di- or higher functional (meth)acrylate. WO 2007/110127 discloses an extrusion coating composition comprising an ethylene copolymer. The comonomer is a bifunctional α,ω-alkadiene. WO 97/45465 discloses an unsaturated ethylene copolymer, obtained by the polymerization of ethylene and a diunsaturated comonomer. WO 2012/057975 describes polymers comprising monomeric Chain Transfer Agents (mCTAs). WO 2012/084787 describes simulated tubular reactions, in which bi- and/or higher functional comonomers are used to increase long chain branching (LCB). These bi- and/or higher functional comonomers have at least one “C═C” type group (e.g., a vinyl) and at least one CTA group, by which LCB or T-branches can be formed. WO 2014/003837 discloses an ethylene-based polymer made using an asymmetrical polyene. The impact of the multifunctional components on the final polymer through coupling and/or branching reactions is complex, and depends on the type and reactivity of the functional groups. For a multi- and/or bifunctional component to impact polymer rheology, it is important that (1) at least two functional groups of the component molecule react and (2) effective branches are formed in the polymer. WO2013/059042 describes the use of ethylene and/or CTA feed distribution to broaden MWD and increase melt strength. WO 2013/149699 describes improving the purity and/or stability of non-conjugated double bonds to reduce the conversion in the so-called “zero conversion test,” which examines fouling potential of a non-conjugated diene. The drawbacks, like gel formation and process fouling, associated with the use multifunctional components, can be avoided by using mCTAs, which can only form T-branches or LCB, and will not crosslink the polymer (inter- and intramolecular H-branches). However, the use of a mCTA, on a molar base, is less effective than the use of a polyene due to a lower impact of a T-branch vs. an H-branch and the lower reactivity of the CTA functionality of the mCTA. WO2013/149698 describes an inhibitor to prevent premature polymerization at the preheater walls, when applying a non-conjugated diene. WO2013/132011 describes preventing preheating fouling by feeding the non-conjugated diene after preheating the ethylene and before starting the reaction. There is a need for such processes in which a mCTA can be used at lower concentrations to achieve the desired high melt strength for film and coatings, while reducing consumption and polymer residuals. These needs have been met herein.